


Dominating the Night elves.

by Lasttime2014



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Eggs, Elf, Elves, F/M, Fertile, Multi, Night Elf, Other, Tyrande, balls, bloated, cock - Freeform, cum, half breed, pussy, seed - Freeform, thick, womb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasttime2014/pseuds/Lasttime2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night elves are defeated and taken by the orcs into sexual servitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominating the Night elves.

DEFEAT OF THE NIGHT ELVES.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY.

Tyrande whisperwind,high priestess of the moon could not believe her eyes.All around her,orcs were busy fucking the defeated night elf army.All her warriors were being raped and impregnated by the hoarde army of orcs.

'NOOOOOOO!!!AHHHHHH!.'A a beautiful elleth screamed as an orc stuffed her pussy full of green cock and begun to plunder her pussy.She watched as the orc fucked the elf hard,punishing her pussy with his cock and ramming her hard,his grunts and the sound of his hips slapping against the elfs was very audible.Mostly as the same thing was going round everywhere the priestess turned her eyes

The orc gave a grunt after a few more pounding and slammed his length fully into the poor naked elf.

'TAKE IT BITCH.TAKE MY ORC CUM.BEAR MY CHILD YOU FUCKING ELF WHORE.GROW BIG WITH MY CHILDREN.'

The elf cried in despair.She felt his thick hot orc cum spurt endlessly into her unprotected,fertile womb with force.Her cries of helplessness echoed all over by many of her fellow elves as they were fertilized over and over.The orc gave a final grunt and got off the elf.Tyrande watched as the elf's pussy was spread by the orc so he could see his act.

Tyrande watched in horror and fascination as the orc's yellow cum seeped out of the elf's destroyed and desecrated cunt.With all that thick cum,the elf was surely pregnant.The orc gave a satisfied grunt before once more placing his cock inside the elf and fucking her hard and long.She may be pregnant but he had to be sure.The elf would suffer 7 more helpings of cum before he was satisfied.

In another tent a night elf with silver hair was sucking hard on a massive orc cock.It's owner was slamming her black lips on it,giving her no respite.The elf's make up ran down her face,making her look like a painted elf prostitute.The orc,though,found this even more sexy.

'Thats it.THATS IT.SUCK MY ORC COCK,YOU SLUT.MAKE SURE YOU GET EVERY PART OF IT WET.I'M GOING TO FUCKING POUND YOUR CUNT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOUR MOUTH.PUT MY CHILD INSIDE YOU.BUT FOR NOW TAKE...THISSSS.'

The orc slammed his cock down her throat and began to cum.His thick orc cum went down her throat to her stomach,feeding her.His grunts of pleasure showing his enjoyment.The elf's belly began to fill with fertile,protein rich cum.The orc gripped his cock at the base and removed it from her throat.

'Open your mouth whore.I have a meal for you.'

The elf opened her mouth,showing her beautiful teeth and perfect mouth.The orc grunted and released his yellow sperm into her mouth once more.Her gums,teeth and tongue filled with sperm to the point of overflow and still she wasn't allowed to swallow.

'Gargle my seed,elven whore.Taste it like fine wine before you swallow my superior orc seed'

She did as told.The silver haired elf gargled his sperm,swishing it into her mouth before swallowing.His sperm was so thick that even that was difficult.And still before the poor elleth's eyes his cock hardened,ready to breed her.

Tyrande watched in sorrow,knowing there was no way out.They were doomed.

Suddenly she was pulled by her dark green hair by an orc general as he shoved his huge cock down her mouth.

'Elf bitch.You are going to bear my children,you filthy seductress.When I'm through with you,you will be growing my seed in your womb.'

She could not resist.His fat cock was deep in her mouth when she started sucking on it hard.She wanted him to finish quickly.The orc speared her mouth with his dick hard,sending her face up and down his cock.His balls smacking her chin.He finally reached his limit.

'Take it whore.TAKE MY SEED!'he roared.

Tyrande began swallowing his thick,creamy,yellow spunk in large gulps.The sludge was so thick that it clung to her throat,going down slowly.She continued to swallow but it seemed endless.His cock seemed to piss pure yellow orc cum continuously. 

15 minutes later and he was still Cumming.Tyrande's belly was bloated with sperm.He finally took his cock from her mouth and ordered her keep it open.By this time his cum's hypnosis power had taken effect.With all that cum in her belly the night elven beauty would follow his commands.She kept her mouth open as he flooded it with thick,yellow orc cum.His bloated balls sending large quantities of the gunk to Tyrande's mouth.It filled her mouth to the point that it was like a thick,yellow,steaming,smelly,sea.The cum covered her tongue and perfect white teeth,changing their colour,though not permanently.The cum was just so sticky that it seemed to cling to her teeth,changing their colour.

'Swallow whore.'the general directed.Tyrande did,swallowing his seed in a big gulp.Before long though he was in her pussy,his cock plundering her sacred womb.He groaned in pleasure at the feel of her hot elven pussy.He mauled her breasts,sucking on them hard.He could not get enough of her.Not by a long shot.He soon breached her cervix,going straight to her womb.With a roar he came.

'TAKE MY SEED SLUT.I'M GOING TO BREED YOUR NIGHT ELF PUSSY,YOU WHORE.MOTHER MY CHILDREN YOU SLUT.MY SPERM IS GOING TO BREED YOUR EGGS WITH MY CHILD.YOUR WOMB IS FERTILE AND RIPE FOR OUR HALF BREED CHILDREN.OHHH SHITTT!TAKE ALL MY THICK,FERTILE,SPERM.YOU FUCKING ELF.'

Tyrande moaned loudly like a whore.She felt his sperm penetrate her womb and fill it.It travelled all the way to her eggs and bathed them in seas of rich,yellow,creamy,virile seed.The eggs were powerless under the assault and were impregnated with orc seed.

'OHHHHHH.I CAN FEEL YOUR SPERM QUICKENING MY WOMB.MY SACRED PUSSY WILL BEAR YOUR CHILDREN OH MIGHTY GENERAL.MY EGGS ARE READY TO BEAR YOUR FRUIT.'

Seeing her submission,the orc kissed her sloppily,sucking on her lips and tougue.The hoard had won.

##########9 months later############

Tyrande whisperwind sucked on her orc master's cock,continuing to suck on his bloated,seed filled balls.Her belly was big with child,the dark purple skin streched with her master's young.He grunted in pleasure at minstrations,enjoying her actions.

'Slave,lay on your back.'

Regardless of her state,the orc general lay on top of her and began to fuck her pregnant pussy hard.He came and withdrew his cock.She spread her pussy lips,showing him his yellow sperm draining from it.He pointed his cock at her face and came more,plastering it in yellow sperm.Her hair was slicked with it and her face almost painted in seed.He pushed into her mouth and began Cumming there,filling her up.She opened her mouth and showed him her now yellow mouth,filled with sperm before swallowing.Tyrande smiled in content,rubbing her swollen belly.

The night elves were no more.The night sluts now lived in their place.

END.


End file.
